They Had Each Other
by GobiKitsune
Summary: Team Seven fiction. [Oneshot, minor NaruSaku]


Uchiha Sasuke was the perfect shinobi.

When a weapon was thrown, he would easily dodge it, or even grab it. No hesitation; no problems. He never had a problem in battle, and he would always come out on top. He wouldn't even rush into the line of attack; he would think things through.

Sasuke was perfect.

Sasuke would never falter in his speech. He was just uncaring and unemotional, just as all shinobi should be. It was a rule. "Shinobi must never show emotions." He would carefully blend into the environment, easily hiding from the enemy. He didn't wear bright clothing, and he never talked at the wrong moment.

A little too perfect.

Sasuke was selfish. If anyone got into his way, sure, he would save them, but getting them _out of the way._ He could do things on his own, by himself. He didn't need any help. He didn't believe in teamwork. Everyone was in his way… In his way from his dream.

Looks can be deceiving.

Sasuke left. He left behind the ones who cared about him, and he left behind more… He didn't care about anyone but himself, and he would bend over backwards to get what he wanted. He destroyed all bonds that he had unintentionally spent building up, and lost the trust of those around him.

No one is perfect.

Sasuke tried to kill his own teammates. He wanted more power, and so he did whatever it took to get that power, without any care what would happen to his former friends. They wanted to help, he wanted them gone. All bonds had been completely severed, and there was nothing but a promise holding them together…

They don't need to be.

Naruto's promises, the highlights of his teen life. He didn't care if it costed him his own life, so long as he could make sure his promises were fulfilled. He kept his word, and no matter what happened, he would have it at heart.

It didn't matter.

He cared for his friends and their wellbeing more than his own. Even if he was bleeding to death, he would make sure that his friends were okay. He would even deny being healed, if it would keep them in good shape.

He cared.

Naruto wanted the best for Sakura. If she was happy, he was happy. If she was crying, he desperately tried to make her stop. He sacrificed his own dignity to make her smile. He didn't mind…

To make her forget.

Naruto didn't want her to remember the pain they went through. The pain of losing their friend, the pain of seeing Naruto in his horribly-transfigured state. He didn't want to remind himself, either. So he smiled, even when Sakura knew he was hurt… Deep down.

She wanted more than she could chew.

Sakura wanted Sasuke back. It didn't matter how, she just wanted him back. She worked, and worked and trained until she bled… But it still wasn't enough. She couldn't bring him back by herself. She always failed.

She didn't understand.

Sakura learned. She learned about Naruto and his past. She learned more about the things she was so ignorant about before. She knew now, how wonderful her life was compared to theirs. How she had everything, and they had nothing. Even with this knowledge, she couldn't feel their pain. She didn't know how it felt. She couldn't understand what her teammates had been through…

Together.

Sakura swore, she and Naruto would bring Sasuke back, _together._ They would do everything in their power to bring him back, but it still wasn't enough. Not apart; not together. It was too late for Sasuke, and his mind had been made up. He didn't need them, but Naruto and Sakura needed each other.

A promise.

Still, nothing could tear down what had kept them going this far. A simple promise, a promise that had lasted through the years, still going strong. No matter what troubles there were, and even in the worst conditions… Naruto kept his promise to Sakura. He wouldn't let it go.

In the end…

They had their village, their friends, and all of the resourced any being would need to live a happy life. But even that wasn't enough to satisfy them. They needed Sasuke back… It wasn't the same without him. There was a void that he had left, and nothing could fill it.

They were there.

Naruto and Sakura were still there, waiting. Though their attempts at Sasuke were mostly in vain, they had pushed themselves further than once thought was possible. There were more issues and promises than the ones involving Sasuke, anyway. They didn't need to focus so much on his anymore… He had his new team,

And they had each other.

* * *

**Ahahaha... Yeah, this was originally just a Sasuke fanfic, but it grew to all, or most, of Team Seven. XP It was a boredom-caused, writer's block solver.**

**Well, if you've read through the whole thing, then thank you or having the patience! And if you didn't, then why exactly are you reading the author's note? o.0 Well, either way, I hoped you enjoyed what you read.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
